Gotenks Character Facts
Gotenks is first seen within the Majin Buu Saga. It was suggested that he be created in response to the destructive forces of the powerful Majin Buu, who had defeated most of Earth's strongest fighters, such as Vegeta and Gohan, and who had murdered a large chunk of the Earth's population. Goten and Trunks, Gotenks' fusion counterparts, were trained and taught by Goku (who learned of the Fusion Dance in the Other World) and later by Piccolo, after Goku ran out of time on Earth, on how to successfully perform the Fusion Dance. After learning the procedures and steps that needed to be taken for its success, Goten and Trunks performed the fusion, however they failed not once, but twice. Because the Fusion Dance is a thirty-minute period, one hour was wasted on Gotenks' fusion. This was usually due to the fact that one of the counterparts, either Goten or Trunks, did something incorrectly while performing the dance, be it even slightly not extending one finger, causing Gotenks to be formed as grotesquely emaciated or morbidly obese. Gotenks wears a blue and yellow colored Metamoran vest, one which all characters created by the Fusion Dance have. Around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hair style is a mixture of the hair of both Trunks and Goten, with the front and back of his hair being black like those of Goten's, and the sides being the purple/white color that Trunks' hair is, and the style of it is similar overall to Goten's while in Super Saiyan form. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. Gotenks' personality is unique even though he shares personality traits of his creators, Goten and Trunks. Gotenks is known to be cocky, arrogant and mischievous like Trunks, yet he acts playful and whines like Goten. Like the genetic composition of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. Gotenks has a widow's peak, which is similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball GT. He also greatly resembles Vegeta in terms of his hairstyle, facial expressions, and his obnoxious and arrogant attitude. Gotenks is a cocky and conceited fighter who believes his power is enough to take on anyone, even when he is about to lose a fight. This is likely due to his massive power increase during fusion, creating a warrior much like the counterpart of his fusees' fathers. Gotenks' Super Saiyan form is much more powerful than his normal form, and is formed in one of two ways: he can transform to a Super Saiyan when fused, or Goten and Trunks can fuse whilst already in the Super Saiyan state. Though he fought Super Buu in this form and was stated by Goku to be more than enough to finish the fat Majin Buu, he was still not strong enough to stand up to him once Majin Buu was absorbed by his evil counterpart and transformed into a vastly superior form. Before his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gotenks was a bit unskilled in ability and was not able to access the state without directly being fused into the Super Saiyan state first, but after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he became one of the most powerful fighters (though he still retains his goofy attitude and tendency to pose and stall dramatically). Super Saiyan 3 is Gotenks' most powerful transformation, attained within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the half-hour he was allowed to train before Super Buu became impatient. He refers to himself as Super Gotenks. Gotenks was forced to ascend to Super Saiyan 3 in order to pierce a hole through dimensions and escape from the chamber. In this state Gotenks was finally able to surpass Super Buu's strength (though he was still unable to defeat the Majin within the 30-minute time limit imposed by the Fusion Dance to be reduced to 5 minutes by the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and his Super Saiyan 3 transformation wore off toward the end of the fusion). Gotenks achieved this form when the Fusion Dance went wrong because Trunks extended his fingers instead of closing them mid-way through the dance. The result was a fat Gotenks, one of several failed fusions in the series. He tried to run but was quickly tired. For a moment, Yamcha and Krillin thought that the fusion had succeeded; they thought that Gotenks had to be fat to regulate his power (like Majin Buu), but soon changed their minds when they saw that fat Gotenks become winded after a brief and slow run. After the failure of the fusion dance that resulted in Fat Gotenks, Goten and Trunks tried again. They failed a second time. This time, their fingers did not meet, instead they crossed. This resulted in a version of Gotenks that looked old and emaciated. When this happens, Master Roshi excitedly says "He's my age!" Krillin responds "No, older!"